


Brutal tenderness

by Prika



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Consensual Violence, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prika/pseuds/Prika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has unique tastes when it comes to sex. It takes no small amount of trust to let someone do these things to him, because this deeply buried fantasies, they're like a nakedness of the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Social Network doesn't belong to me
> 
> This was a reply to this prompt: http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/12119.html?thread=21741143#t21741143, that asked for rope bondage! I absolutely had to write it! 
> 
> English's not my first language, but I tried my best
> 
> Warnings: this fic contains sexual fantasies of being held down and restrained.

The way it starts is so spontaneous it catches Mark out of guard. Apparently, his body language is as agile as his mind, and speaks for itself regardless of his consensus, taking advantage of him being mindless. Plus, Eduardo’s an attentive lover; that helps, too.  No, attentive is an understatement; his huge eyes, made even darker with desire, track in wonder any reaction in Mark’s body, no matter how tiny. Eduardo’s turned on by watching Mark as much as he is by touching him, and it’s _invasive_ in the most thrilling way. Sometimes, Mark can’t take it.

 

So, when Wardo lowers him to bed by pinning his wrists down, he doesn’t miss the way Mark’s back arches. He doesn’t miss the way Mark’s arms go with no resistance, as if Mark was just waiting for this. He doesn’t miss Mark’s wide eyes, the way he bites his lower lips. And he certainly doesn’t miss the way Mark _whines_ when Eduardo lets his arms go, or the way Mark’s arms stay exactly where they are.

 

Wardo had studied him with something between surprise and amusement; he could probably see the furious flush coloring Mark’s face. Mark himself could feel the heat. Instead of giving in to the impulse of turning away, Mark forced himself to hold Eduardo’s gaze, ignoring goose bumps spreading across his skin, just in time to see Eduardo’s smirk. Wardo had leaned over him, arms stretching to hold Mark’s again, still in the same place, and kissed him hungrily. Mark tilted his chin up, wanting Eduardo to kiss him harder, but Wardo parted, mouth slipping along Mark’s jaw and reaching behind his ear, where he kissed and licked, making Mark moan, before whispering, _you like it, Mark? You like it when I hold you down,_ Wardo asked, breathing inside his ear and Mark had to suppress another whine, but pressed his hips to Eduardo’s, making him know just how much Mark liked it, and yes, Wardo was as hard as Mark.

 

At this, Eduardo groaned and tightened his hold around Mark’s wrists, sitting on his heels to look at him. Mark rolled his eyes, annoyed at the amount of staring Eduardo did, but also to hide his embarrassment. Wardo’s hair was already a wreck, from when Mark had tugged at it when they had started kissing earlier and Wardo was slightly panting, eyes burning, as he resumed talking, _look at you, Mark, all naked and stretched, waiting, you look gorgeous,_ and Mark had attempted to free himself to pull Wardo down for a kiss and shut him up, but Eduardo didn’t let him, which only aroused him even more and Mark squirmed.

 

Wardo had smiled fondly; he knew Mark didn’t really mind him talking, precisely because he could read Mark’s body, and it told him otherwise. Actually, Mark enjoyed it; words could feel as intimate as a touch, could make him feel as exposed as being naked, and with Eduardo looking at him with such open affection, Mark felt brave enough to say, _yeah, feels good, Wardo, when you do it._ His voice had been slightly trembled, which probably got to Eduardo, who swallowed dry and finally leaned down to kiss him.

 

They had kissed and rubbed against each other, until the friction was such that they were moaning and panting in each other’s neck, and eventually had to part. Eduardo got the lube in the bedside table and Mark extended his hand to get it. He coated his fingers and wrapped them around Eduardo’s cock, giving him a couple of firm strokes to spread the lube, smirking at the way Wardo threw his head back and groaned, before cursing and slapping Mark’s hand away.  Wardo grabbed the lube from him and started to prepare Mark, stretching him open until Mark’s face no longer showed discomfort, only anticipation.

 

Wardo pushed into him the way he always did, gently and careful at first, and once Mark felt adjusted, he increased the rhythm, until he was pounding into him, hitting that spot hard the way Mark liked it, the way they both liked it, and that took all their self control not to come at the first slamming of Wardo’s hips.

 

Wardo came first, head buried against Mark’s throat, placing breathless kisses and bites on it, arms wrapped tightly around Mark, whose own arms were thrown at his sides. Eduardo had lifted his head to kiss Mark then, still thrusting hard and deep, and Mark’s body was starting to spasm; he looked up at Eduardo through his eyelashes, knowing he was a mess, just about to come, so Mark was startled when Wardo grabbed his arms and pressed them back into the mattress. Mark had looked up in surprise, before smirking and using only his heels to urge Wardo closer.

 

Mark had never come so hard in his life as he did under the weight of Eduardo’s hands pinning him down.

 

Afterwards, with his head resting on Mark’s chest, Eduardo had finally asked the question Mark was expecting, _did I hurt you,_ and Mark had buried his hands into Wardo’s fluffy hair, stroking with the tips of his fingers just the way Eduardo liked it, before reassuring, _I liked it._

It had taken some time for Eduardo to get used to this, for him to assimilate that Mark _enjoyed_ it. Mark had also been careful to notice if Eduardo was uncomfortable doing this; if Wardo felt bad and wasn’t telling him, it would show in his face, in his gestures. However, aside from now and then asking if he hurt Mark and from checking for marks on his wrists _every single time,_ Eduardo seemed ok. Eventually, he had even started playing his role in the game, and would hold Mark’s arms behind his back when fucking him on his stomach or when Mark was riding his cock, and when Eduardo couldn’t hold Mark himself, like when Mark was blowing him, he’d tell Mark to keep his arms down, not to touch himself. The first time it happened, Mark had reached for Eduardo’s hips to keep him in place, and Wardo had looked at him through his long eyelashes, his hands tugging at Mark’s curls, and said, _Mark, lower your arms. Keep them still,_ and his voice had been firm, but gentle, almost as if he was asking a favor, which was Eduardo’s way of making it clear that _only if Mark was absolutely ok with this._ But _God, the shivers it sent down Mark’s spine,_ and he had looked up, Wardo’s cock still filling his mouth, hoping his gaze carried how much Mark thought it was _hot._

Then one day, Mark decided to advance one more step, and he was counting with Eduardo’s high efficiency at reading Mark’s signs, though Mark also knew he’d have to make it clear what he wanted, at least for the first time.

 

They were making out on the couch and Mark had spent half of the Sunday just coding, so he knew Eduardo was impatient and painfully hard. Not that Mark wasn’t, too. He had done it on purpose to get Eduardo on the mood, and now he was teasing, mouthing at Eduardo’s throat and behind his ear, his hand shoved under Eduardo’s pants and stroking  his erection through the fabric of the underwear, but not hard enough to be satisfying, and squeezing it now and then, only to have Wardo throw his head back and bite his lips.

 

As Mark predicted, Eduardo suddenly groaned, pushing Mark down and climbing on top of him, hips pressing hard against his. Mark had tightened his lips, releasing a throaty moan anyway, and resisted the urge to throw his arms around Eduardo, keeping them at the sides of his head, instead. Eduardo, even as he rubbed against Mark and kissed him, took the hint and reached to wrap Mark’s wrists in a firm grip.

 

Mark struggled against it.

 

At first, Eduardo gripped him tighter, but when Mark resisted more, he let him go. Eduardo lifted his head, sounding confused and concerned, as Mark was expecting. So, Mark licked his dry lips, gathering courage to speak.

 

_Hold me down, Wardo. No matter what I do._

Mark had attempted a playful tone and a smirk, so that he could make Eduardo understand. It wasn’t against Mark’s will at all. He wanted to… he needed to feel Eduardo’s strength, to fight against his hold and be restrained by him. Mark didn’t know why, couldn’t explain it, he just _needed it._

And he would let no one else in the world do it.

 

Mark was ready to actually voice it if Eduardo happened to need it. It would be… extremely exposing. But he was ready, nonetheless. If Mark wanted this, he knew he’d have to be open. Actually, part of him was pretty excited to make Eduardo see how much Mark trusted him, and him _alone._

 

Wardo was looking at him with wide eyes, seeming incapable of speaking for a moment. Then,

 

_Mark! Are you_ … _What are you saying?_

_I’m saying I want it. I want you to do it, even if I… even if I fight._

Then, Mark sighed and looked Eduardo straight in the eyes.

 

_Do you think you can do it?_

And the thing was, Mark knew Eduardo’s nature wasn’t violent. It was quite the opposite; tender and kind. It was also intense, no doubts, but still. Was he demanding something that was unfair? Mark didn’t want to make Eduardo feel violated. That’s why he kept his eyes locked with Eduardo’s; Mark wanted to notice any small display of discomfort he might show. 

 

But Eduardo was openly frowning.

 

_Mark… can I ask you why?_

And yes, Mark knew it was coming, and couldn’t really blame Eduardo for this. Mark couldn’t help averting his eyes to say,

 

_I can’t explain why. I just think of it. It turns me on, kind of a lot. But I get it if you don’t want to._

 

Mark’s tone was casual, as if he was talking about clothes and not his sexual fantasies. He wasn’t nervous that Eduardo would judge him or something; he just wondered if he was crossing a line that he shouldn’t, which could be a big problem.

 

Eduardo, who was now lying beside him on the sofa, leaning his weight on his elbows, studied Mark for a long moment, looking uncharacteristically serious, which contributed to Mark’s apprehension. 

 

Finally, Eduardo reached for Mark’s arm, bringing it to his lips, kissing inside his wrist. He looked at Mark, dark eyes softened.

 

_We can try. I… I can’t assure you, Mark._

Mark swallowed, dry.

 

_Ok. Are you sure?_

Eduardo nodded, lips now pressed against Mark’s palm, which Mark gently took away, lifting his hand to Eduardo’s face. Mark caressed his cheeks until Eduardo closed his eyes, his face loose with pleasure, and brought him down for a kiss. Wardo kissed him with unique tenderness, as if to make up for what he was about to do. Mark knew they’d have to start with care. And so they did; they kissed and held each other for a long time, before they felt the need to remove clothes. Once Mark removed his arms from where they were encircling Eduardo’s neck, Wardo brought them down to the couch, finding no resistance. Then, as the kiss grew more urgent, Mark started pressing slightly against Eduardo’s grip, knowing it wouldn’t take much effort from Wardo to keep him down. And Wardo did, and Mark forced himself to meet his eyes, to make Eduardo see just what it did to him. Wardo must have seen it, as he looked at Mark with huge, piercing eyes, whispering, _God, Mark,_ and Mark smiled, bringing Eduardo down with legs around his hips.

 

Mark knew what they were doing; they were testing each other’s limits, which had to be done. Eduardo, for instance, had to see for himself that he wasn’t violating Mark. He had to see that he wasn’t causing harm, that Mark wasn’t using him to hurt himself. Most of all, he had to see the effect it had on Mark’s body.

 

So, they were taking it slow, until both felt confident that the other was handling it well. Mark was enjoying the results.

 

Then one day, Eduardo was coming back from a business trip. Mark opened the door for him and they exchanged a tight hug, before kissing eagerly, after one week. Mark’s back was pressed against the door. He helped Eduardo out of his jacket and buttoned shirt and lifted his arms for Eduardo to take his sweatshirt off.

 

Mark was surprised when Eduardo, after removing his clothes, flipped him around so that Mark was facing the door. Eyes narrowing with both curiosity and _lust,_ Mark tried turning back, only to find he couldn’t. With shivers already down his spine, he tried harder, and harder, until he was clearly struggling, and still, Eduardo kept him where he was.

 

_Fuck!_

Mark was panting, eyes wide, palms flat against the cold surface. Behind him, Eduardo was unusually quiet, aside from his breath, apparently also faster.

 

Mark moved his arms to his sides and Wardo instantly grabbed them, pinning them to the door. Wardo’s whole body was trapping Mark. Tightening his lips and exhaling heavily, Mark used all his energy to free himself, only to confirm his suspicions that he couldn’t.

 

_Wardo,_ he said, voice trembling, and Eduardo buried his forehead into Mark’s nape, holding him still, and even as Mark fought some more, he didn’t move, keeping his grip.

 

It was the first time Eduardo was using all his strength for good, the first time _Mark_ was using all of his own, and _shit,_ he couldn’t break free even if he wanted to. He was somewhat taken aback; Mark knew he was a small guy but he’s never been weak. He knew Eduardo was bigger, but Wardo was also slender. Still, Mark knew Eduardo had started running and working out after the depositions ( _to relieve the stress you gave me_ , he had teased), and Mark had never worked out like him, with such discipline.

 

And _Christ,_ the feeling of being helplessly restrained aroused Mark to levels he didn’t even imagine existed.

 

Mark was now sweating with the effort and could feel Eduardo panting against his skin and his chest heaving against Mark’s back. Wardo had started kissing his nape, licking and biting, before moving to Mark’s jaw, and once he reached Mark’s ear, Wardo whispered, _is this what you wanted, Mark? Is it good,_ his voice hoarse and warm against Mark’s ear.

 

Mark’s knees were weakly trembling, his lips parted, as a long, wounded moan escaped his mouth and he said, _yeah, Wardo, fuck, that’s it,_ not knowing how he had managed to _talk._ Mark started pressing his hips back against Eduardo’s hardness, and Eduardo groaned, biting hard at Mark’s shoulder, rubbing against him.

 

_Keep them still,_ Wardo growled against Mark’s ear, before letting his arms go for a moment. Eduardo lowered his pants and underwear, freeing his cock and pressing it to Mark’s ass. Mark arched his back and Eduardo reached back to his arms, pinning them above Mark’s head with one hand, shoving the other inside Mark’s boxers to wrap around him.

 

It didn’t take too many strokes for Mark to come so hard he thought he would pass out. Wardo came not long after, arm wrapped tightly around Mark’s waist. Only then, he let Mark’s arms go and turned Mark to him for a long, lazy kiss, as they were both spent. Once they parted, Wardo cupped Mark’s face and said, _I’ll cuddle the hell out of you now. I don’t care if you want it or not,_ and Mark rolled his eyes, pulling Eduardo to their bedroom, knowing that Wardo had to know that Mark secretly enjoyed cuddling.

 

Once in bed, Eduardo checked for bruises, and this time there were some marks on Mark’s arms. For his part, Mark checked Wardo’s face for any signals of regret. But there was only a slight guilt. _We’ll ice it and it’ll be fine,_ Mark offered, hoping that letting Eduardo do it would help ease the feeling. Wardo looked up at him, eyes narrowed, and Mark thought he was going to ask the old question again, but apparently Eduardo didn’t want an answer with words. He was surveying Mark with utter attention and Mark knew it was useless to try and show anything; that Eduardo would find what he was looking for.

 

Thankfully, Eduardo was ok with whatever it was he found, as he stood up and headed out of the room. He came back with a bag of ice and pressed it to Mark’s skin where it was still an angry red. Once he was satisfied, he put the ice bag aside and pulled Mark to his chest. Eduardo’s heartbeat was still rushed, Mark could feel. He wrapped his hands around Wardo’s waist and kissed his stomach, feeling his muscles relaxing a little. Eduardo’s hand came to Mark’s curls, scratching at the scalp.

 

_Does it hurt anywhere else?_

Mark lifted his chin to look up.

 

_My muscles are kind of sore._

Eduardo frowned, lips becoming a thin line, and Mark rolled his eyes and shrugged

 

_Nothing serious, though. You’re… Wardo, you didn’t tell me you were so strong._

Wardo gulped, eyes suddenly huge.

 

_Mark! This isn’t funny, you have a safeword, you know! Jesus, I could have…_

_Wardo, it’s no big deal, it doesn’t hurt too much. There’s no real damage and as you can see I didn’t bruise._

Eduardo’s jaw was tight as he looked down. Mark cupped Wardo’s chin with his hand, lifting it to look at him. He looked firmly into Eduardo’s eyes.

 

_Wardo. I’m ok. I’m absolutely fine._

_I love you,_ was on the tip of Mark’s tongue. Didn’t Eduardo get it, that he was the only one that got Mark to feel like this, like he could give himself completely?

 

Eduardo nodded, seeming dazzled by their locked gazes, and Mark placed a kiss on his forehead.

 

Then Wardo complained he was the one supposed to be comforting Mark, and pulled him back to his chest. 


	2. Chapter 2

They kept doing it, attempting different possible ways. It didn’t have to happen always, obviously. Mark wanted his limbs free now and then to touch Eduardo too, thank you very much. Besides, one knew how to read if the other was in the mood. Mark showed Eduardo when he wanted it. He showed it with a meaningful gaze, with particular movements of his limbs. Wardo was always extremely careful, testing how Mark wanted it to be done. And Mark knew just when to push him.

 

So he was pretty confident when he asked for them to take yet another step.

 

It had been a busy, exhaustive night. Both Mark and Eduardo had gone to this charity raising event, but each had gone to make his own business. Eduardo was now CFO for some company and Mark had gone representing Facebook because apparently that’s what CEO’s do, no matter how many thousands of employees they have.

 

So once they got there, they had to part ways, and there were so many people to talk to that Mark had barely seen Eduardo the whole night, especially because some guy who worked as an intern for a high tech computer company, that Mark had already noticed in other events, had come to talk to him and didn’t look like he planned to leave Mark’s side anymore. The guy was nice, and he wasn’t flirting or anything; apparently, he was just amused by Mark and Mark had enjoyed exchanging ideas with him; he was young and full of creative imagination, reminding Mark of his college years.

 

He saw Eduardo looking at their direction a couple of times and waved at him, but Wardo was also surrounded by people, and that’s probably why he had only nodded as a response.

 

As soon as he got into the passenger’s seat, Mark thanked God it was over, loosening his tie and taking off the suit jacket and the shoes. He _loathed_ these clothes. Turning to look at Eduardo, who was driving them, Mark wasn’t startled to see he was still impeccable, hair to toes.

 

 _You’re really totally at ease in this suit, aren’t you,_ Mark mumbled in annoyance.

 

Wardo chuckled,

 

_Well, Mark, I’ve been in this world for longer than you._

_I won’t ever get used to this, though._

_I know,_ Wardo said, smiling fondly at Mark for a moment, before turning his eyes back to the road.

 

Mark reached for Eduardo’s hair, making a mess of it.

 

_Better._

Wardo raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

 

Later, at their bed, after showering, Mark was checking his emails and Eduardo was reading. When he was finished, Mark closed his laptop and turned to him.

 

_You were so serious, Wardo. Was everything ok at the event?_

Eduardo shrugged, not looking away from his book. Suspicious.

 

_Yeah, everything fine._

He must have felt Mark’s gaze on him, because a moment later, he looked up. Mark frowned, watching as Eduardo clearly struggled to speak.

 

_It’s…This guy you were talking to. He seemed really closed to you._

_Oh,_ Mark realized.

 

_We’re not close. We didn’t even know each other._

Wardo’s eyes widened.

 

_Really? Didn’t look so. He acted so intimate, and…_

Suddenly, Eduardo stopped and shook his head.

 

_This is silly. Never mind._

 

Mark shrugged.

 

_It’s ok, Wardo, I get it. But it’s really stupid._

Eduardo narrowed his eyes.

 

_I know. But he made you laugh. It’s so rare, Mark. And I feel,_

Eduardo went quiet, biting his lower lip. Mark wanted to urge him to go on, but waited, ignoring his feeling of anticipation.

 

Wardo lifted his hand to Mark’s face, thumb tracing the corner of Mark’s lips.

 

_And there were dimples. God, Mark, you have no idea, they make me crazy._

Mark smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Mark felt his body all hot from knowing Eduardo felt possessive, but he also didn’t like that Eduardo felt insecure. Mark just wanted to shake this feeling off him. He knew if it was himself in Eduardo’s place, he’d never admit so easily of being jealous (Mark’d probably sulk for a week), while Wardo had not only confessed it, but also didn’t pick up a fight because of it; Eduardo’s awesome like that.

 

Mark wrapped his hands around Eduardo’s neck, pulling him closer and tangling their legs. Wardo was kissing him with tender intensity, as if Mark was simultaneously something he cherished but made him lose his mind. Mark moaned low in the back of his throat. Trust Eduardo to overwhelm him with a kiss, no matter how many times they had kissed before. Mark started running his hands all over him; around Eduardo’s back, up to his shoulders, along his sides, longing to make Eduardo feel good, to make him feel wanted and reassured. Eduardo was enjoying it, his warm hands coming around Mark’s waist, pressing them closer. It was a hot night so they were both wearing only boxers and when their naked chests touched Mark felt Eduardo was burning. He placed fervent kisses on Mark’s face, on the corners of his lips, and Mark clung to him, moaned his name with the same urgent passion he was receiving, and it was probably something in his voice, the way he called Eduardo’s name, or maybe it was the way Mark was looking at him, eyes half lidded with openness, that made Eduardo pin one of Mark’s hands to the mattress, almost unconsciously, only a small pressure. Mark moaned approvingly, offering no resistance, and Eduardo leaned over him, pressing both his wrists down, eyes on fire. And that’s when Mark knew Wardo was in the mood. He started to resist his grip and Wardo kept him down. Mark struggled under Eduardo’s huge, watchful eyes, which felt...he had done it before, and it was utterly exposing, but also, so fucking intimate. It was like Mark was inviting Eduardo into parts of him that were deeply hidden inside, and he wondered if Eduardo felt it, too. Eduardo wasn’t pinning only Mark’s arms; he was pinning Mark’s whole body with his weight. Underneath him, Mark uselessly tried to kick with his legs. And then, the idea occurred to him; it would be perfect, it would be a whole new level of trust and maybe it could help Wardo _get it._

_You should tie me up, Wardo._

Eduardo blinked at him, as if he was coming out of a trance, and Mark didn’t know if Eduardo had heard him.

 

Then, Eduardo sat back on his heels, facing him, and nodded. For a beat, Mark couldn’t believe it, and nodded back, as a reflex. Both of them kept stuck in their places, and the room was absolutely silent but Mark’s heart was thundering and his mind was overwhelmed with anticipation and maybe an amount of _fear,_ but the good kind of, the kind that raised butterflies in the stomach.

 

With a sudden look of determination, Wardo rose to his feet and went to grab something in his closet. When he turned back, he was holding two silk ties.

 

Mark swallowed thickly. Eduardo probably mistook the look on Mark’s face, because next thing he was coming closer,

 

_Mark, are you sure?_

Mark rolled his eyes, but Wardo would have none of his dismissive attitude now. He sat by Mark’s side, lifted his chin.

 

_Look, Mark, if we are going to do it, I need to know that you know your limits._

_Wardo, have I ever let you hurt me for real? Not that you would, but have I ever tried to cross this line?_

Eduardo sighed, recovering the determined look. He leaned down to place a kiss on Mark’s forehead, which, _really,_ only Eduardo could be like this when he was about to tie Mark up and fuck him senseless.

 

Then again, that’s probably why Mark would let him and only him do it.

 

Then, he was extending the ties, measuring, and his eyes went to the headboard; Eduardo was planning how it was going to be done and his look of calculation was such a turn on for Mark that he thought he was losing it. He squirmed unconsciously, making Eduardo turn to him with amusement.

 

Wardo gently lifted one of Mark’s hands to the headboard and tied it securely around it, doing the same to the other hand. Mark tested the ties, and _yeah, fuck._ There was no way out.

 

Eduardo stood up, contemplating his job. Mark knew that what they were doing required a new level of giving himself, of being vulnerable for someone, and he hoped his eyes were conveying this. Still, he couldn’t help but trembling under Eduardo’s gaze, even if it was nothing but loving.  He took his boxers off and his eyes were soft as he climbed the bed, between Mark’s legs. He reached for Mark’s face with his fingers, tracing cheeks and lips.

 

 _Is it good,_ he gently asked, eyes locked with Mark’s. Mark nodded and Eduardo smiled, leaning over to kiss him. Wardo kissed him for a long, long while, until Mark was breathless and restless to get more touching. Then, he descended with his mouth to Mark’s throat, kissing and licking down to his collarbone, sucking at the skin on his pulse. Mark was biting his lips, arms itching to touch himself, to touch Eduardo.

 

Wardo’s hands accompanied his mouth, sliding down along Mark’s ribs as his tongue played with Mark’s bellybutton.

 

Mark’s body couldn’t keep still with all the teasing. In addition, it was like being restrained enhanced the pleasure, making Mark oversensitive somehow.

 

When Eduardo finally reached where Mark wanted him to, he gripped Mark’s thighs, parting them, and mouthed at the bulge that had formed under Mark’s boxers, and a wounded moan escaped Mark’s lips.

 

Eduardo chuckled and started taking Mark’s boxers off, Mark lifting his hips to help. Wardo leaned down again, breathing warmly over Mark’s painful hardness.

 

Mark couldn’t help jerking his hips.

 

Eduardo went down with his mouth, licking and sucking gently at Mark’s balls, and Mark kicked and cursed,

 

_Fuck, Wardo!_

 

From between his legs, Wardo’s dark, dark eyes looked at him.

 

_Look at you, Mark. I barely touched you and you’re a mess. Do you like it so much, to be helpless, like this?_

Mark tightened his lips, he knew Eduardo _knew_ the answer, it was a rhetorical question, but _fuck_ if it wasn’t _hot as hell_ hearing this, and suddenly, words were leaving his lips of their own accord,

 

 _Yeah, Wardo. I like being like this for you,_ he said, shivers of arousal running through him from admitting it.

Mark caught the look of adoration in Eduardo’s eyes, before he buried his head between Mark’s legs, taking all into his mouth and Mark’s back instantly arched. Then, Eduardo’s hands came to hold Mark’s hips down, and with all his movements restrained, Mark was forced to _take the pleasure,_ not able to squirm away from the sensation, and Eduardo was sucking him to the depths of his throat, no mercy, stroking him at the same time, and soon it became too much. Mark came, hard, curling his toes, and Eduardo swallowed and licked him to the last drop, until Mark couldn’t take it anymore and moaned in complain.

 

Eduardo came to Mark’s side and held him through his afterglow. Once Mark’s breath had evened itself, he turned to Eduardo,

 

_I want to blow you now. Come here._

Wardo raised an eyebrow, as if wondering if Mark was really ok, and Mark rushed him, because he felt more than ok.

 

Eduardo straddled Mark’s chest and lead his cock to Mark’s mouth; it was all wet with pre-come and slipped easily into Mark’s lips. Eduardo put a hand on Mark’s hair, keeping the other on his cock, afraid to choke Mark. But Mark sucked him deep, asking Eduardo to push even deeper, until his eyes watered. He watched Eduardo closing his eyes, throwing his head back, eyebrows furrowed with the effort of not thrusting too hard into Mark’s mouth. Mark loved watching Eduardo come apart, because his face showed it all, he didn’t try to muffle his sounds, and now he was groaning weakly, Mark’s name leaving his parted lips. Their eyes met and kept locked, and Mark hoped Eduardo could see that he was turned on again just from this.

 

He probably did, as he started fucking Mark’s mouth for real, tugging at Mark’s curls the way Mark liked it, that made him tilt his head back. His other hand came behind to jerk Mark off.

 

Wardo came as hard as Mark did, careful not to choke Mark with his come, but his hand didn’t loose around Mark, kept stroking him firmly, and when Mark’s body started to spasm, Eduardo leaned in and kissed him through his second orgasm. He rolled to his side and buried his head into Mark’s neck for a while, panting. Once Eduardo recovered, he rose to his knees to untie Mark’s hands, massaging both numb limbs.

 

Both of them were in the shower a moment later, Eduardo spreading shampoo through Mark’s curls, taking the moment to scratch at the scalp the way that made Mark’s eyes half lidded.

 

 _So, how was it,_ Wardo asked, pulling Mark back under the water. Mark would roll his eyes if they were open.

_Seriously? What would you say, Wardo?_ Mark said, soaked hair sticking to his forehead, and Eduardo didn’t reply immediately, and for a moment, Mark panicked that he didn’t get it. Mark himself didn’t get it, sometimes. He just wanted Eduardo to see _everything._ Mark wanted to turn his insides out and show him, wanted to come completely undone under his eyes with no escaping, wanted Eduardo to know that even when Mark tried to hide with all his strength, he didn’t really want to, wanted to stay.

 

What if Eduardo didn’t se it?

 

Then, Mark was being told to open his eyes and when he looked up, Wardo leaned down to kiss his forehead.

 

_I’d say you looked delicious, and like you were enjoying yourself._

_What about you,_ Mark asked.

 

 _It’s,_ Wardo started, then blushed furiously, struggling to say, _what you said, Mark, back then…_

_About this being for you? I meant it, Wardo. That’s why it’s awesome, it’s… you make me want it. I don’t even know why, but when we do it, always feels like some kind of catharsis, and I wouldn’t show it to anyone else._

Mark exhaled heavily, started by his sudden realization, by his sudden urge to tell Eduardo all this. He also wondered if what was crossing his mind now was also crossing Wardo’s: that this thing they did kind of mimicked their relationship. If Mark wasn’t careful, he slipped away from people, from human realm, and Eduardo’s always been the one to tenderly, and also firmly, pull him back, keep him there, even when Mark resisted.

 

Eduardo was looking at him in wonder, before his expression switched to something peaceful and bright. And Mark knew he believed what he heard.

 

Then, Wardo pulled him to his arms, and Mark gave him his best smug smile,

 

_It’s a good thing you’re not complaining of having me naked and tied up on your bed. That’d be stupid._

Eduardo leaned down, kissing two well formed dimples.

 

_No, I’d be stupid to complain about these._

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, hope you liked it!  
> I want to write more of these two, seriously!


End file.
